


Wrapping my heart away

by bea_weasley



Series: OTP Advent Calendar [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, But she is learning, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Lily not so much, OTP Advent Calendar, Remus is awesome at wrapping gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley
Summary: I can't believe we already are at the middle of the calendar, passed so quickly!Based on this prompt: Person A getting frustrated when wrapping presents while Person B being able to quickly wrap beautiful presents and A being absolutely amazed and jealous.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Lily Evans Potter
Series: OTP Advent Calendar [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032237
Kudos: 8





	Wrapping my heart away

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe we already are at the middle of the calendar, passed so quickly!
> 
> Based on this prompt: Person A getting frustrated when wrapping presents while Person B being able to quickly wrap beautiful presents and A being absolutely amazed and jealous.

* * *

**_Wrapping my heart away_ **

Lily Evans was very jealous of her boyfriend — and not for the reasons people would normally find. It wasn’t Remus' fault that he could wrap Christmas presents so easily and quickly, while she got frustrated with the scotch tape. 

“This isn’t fair, you know?” Lily whined, while she watched, amazed, Remus wrapping another gift. They were working as ‘Santa’s Elves’ for an organization that distributed gifts for children in orphanages and hospitals. “How can you be so good at everything?”

“I’m not good at everything,” Remus chuckled, finishing the gift he was wrapping. “I can’t bake cookies like the ones you do, or even sing the Christmas songs like you.”

“Don’t try to mollify me, Mr Lupin. You know exactly what I’m saying!” Lily said, pointing a threatening finger in Remus’ direction. “How can you be so good at this wrapping stuff? It's like you have a gift or something.”

“Was that supposed to be a pun? Because it wasn’t the best you’ve ever come up with.” Remus smiled cheekly, to which Lily just rolled her eyes. “C’mon, babe, don’t be a  _ Grinch!  _ See, that’s how you make a Christmas pun.”

“You’re such a dork, I don’t even know why I’m dating you.” Lily was smiling, because no matter what, Remus could always make her feel better about her situation, even if it was just because she was jealous of how he could wrap gifts so beautifully. 

“It’s because of my great skills in wrapping gifts, obviously, not to mention my good looks,” Remus said with a smirk, making Lily blow a kiss at him. “And because you couldn’t stop staring at my butt the first time that we met.”

“Remus!” Lily admonished him, her face redder than her hair. “I didn’t stare at your butt when we first met.”

“But now it’s all you can think about,” Remus said, winking at her, and Lily groaned and tried to hide her red face in her hands. “C’mon, love, no need to be so shy.”

“I’m not being shy, I’m trying not to die by combusting because of how much you make me blush.” Lily peeked at Remus from behind her hands, wondering how Remus could look so sweet, yet have such a dirty mind. “Go back to your perfect wrappings.”

“You’re adorable when you’re embarrassed,” Remus said, coming near Lily. “How about I help you learn how to wrap these gifts the same way my mum taught me all those years ago?”

Lily looked at Remus and realized that she couldn’t refuse his offer; she wanted to learn how to wrap gifts as prettily as he did, so she nodded her acceptance. 

Remus then started to instruct her on how to fold the wrapping paper delicately, measuring all the sides of the box before cutting it. Then, he proceeded to talk to her about how to use the scotch tape properly — Lily didn’t even know that she had been cutting the scotch tape wrong! — and how to add it in the box  _ before  _ the wrapping paper, so it wasn’t wrinkled when she put the wrapping paper on top. 

“I don’t think I’ll remember all of these rules — there are just so many,” Lily mumbled, trying to follow everything Remus had taught her. 

“It’s instinctive after you learn, and when you least expect it, you’ll be doing this without even realizing it.” Remus demonstrated how he could follow his instructions almost without glancing at the paper. “You should see the way my mum wraps gifts; she’s a genius when it comes to this.”

Lily smiled, thinking about Hope Lupin and how she becomes a different person around Christmas time, making their house look like a real Christmas Wonderland with all kinds of decorations, but she always followed a theme. 

“Your mum is a genius by herself,” Lily commented, trying to follow all his instructions. “How many times has she appeared in that Christmas-themed magazine?”

“Too many times to count, it started before I was even born,” Remus said, looking at Lily, who was so concentrated on her task that she was biting her tongue without realizing it. Remus thought she looked more adorable than ever at that moment, but he wasn’t going to say anything to her, fearing she would hit him with the wrapping paper. “She asked me if you wanted to appear next to her in this year’s edition.”

“What?” Lily dropped the gift she was trying to finish wrapping, looking at Remus with widened eyes. “What do you mean ‘with  _ me’? _ ”

“She said that she wanted her future daughter-in-law featured next to her, but don’t worry, my dad and I are also going to make an appearance.” Remus tried not to shy under Lily’s stare, but that was easier said than done. “If you don’t want to do it, it’s okay. My mum doesn’t want to pressure you into anything, she just asked me to see what you thought about it.”

Lily stopped freaking out for a while, thinking about Hope’s question. If she thought about it, it wasn’t like she didn’t like Hope: she had known the Lupins ever since they had moved to her neighbourhood, and she had been dating Remus for a while now. The more she thought, the more she realized that it was sweet of Hope to ask her. 

“You can tell your mum that I accept her offer,” Lily said, looking at Remus, who gave her a big smile. “It would be fun to be featured in a magazine with the Christmas Queen.”

“Don’t let her hear you call her that, or she will insist that  _ we  _ start calling her ‘Christmas Queen’ and it would snowball down from there,” Remus said cheekily, to which Lily just rolled her eyes. “What? It’s the most  _ wine-derful _ time of the year, so you can’t stop me from making these amazing puns.”

“You’re such a dork, Remus,” Lily said, smiling a little. “I just hope she doesn’t want me to wrap the gifts for the pictures. I’m still learning, even if I’m a faster learner.”

“Don’t worry, love, that’s why I’m here,” Remus said smoothly, to which Lily smiled gratefully. “You just need to do whatever the  _ Christmas Queen _ asks you to do.”

Lily smiled, returning to the gift in front of her: she had decided to learn how to wrap gifts beautifully before she had to be featured in a magazine. It couldn’t be so difficult, right? She could just hope. 


End file.
